


Quaranqueen: Boleyn

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Quaranqueens [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Gremlin - Freeform, Quarantine, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Quarantine Anne is still chaotic
Series: Quaranqueens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723540
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Quaranqueen: Boleyn

**Author's Note:**

> All the Queens have jobs except Anne, because she can't decide what she wants to do!  
> Aragon: currently unemployed due to her employer going bust, was marriage counsellor  
> Seymour: Cake decorator, WfH  
> Cleves: Language tutor for German, WfH  
> Howard: hairdresser, furloughed  
> Parr: writer for a magazine cookery column, WfH

"No, Anne, you are NOT going to do the shopping!" Jane exclaimed for what felt like the 7 millionth time that day (it was the fourth time, actually). The last time Anne went shopping, she had decided that chicken noodle soup, Monster Energy drinks and nerf guns were essential items, but that bread and pasta were optional. "Cleves, help me out here, I'll make you wienerschnitzel" Anne begged her partner in crime, knowing the offer of food would help. "Anne, for once, I'm with Seymour, you're staying here." Anne let out a sigh of frustration and stormed up the stairs.

"Parr's answering a work call, Anne can't be trusted, Catalina is praying and will be left alone, I have to make a special dinosaur birthday cake for a 5 year old boy who felt it necessary to tell me he is wearing blue shorts, Anna please could you do the shopping today? We need everything from the fridge list that's in any color pen except green - those are usually unnecessary prank items that Anne believes are essential." The Queens had attached pens on strings in different colours to the fridge using magnets so they could all add to the list and they would know who wanted which specifics (or so they told Anne; really it was so they'd know which pranks were being planned and could avoid getting those items!). Cleves just nodded, stood up and grabbed her leather jacket and an umbrella before leaving at a brisk pace.

**Author's Note:**

> The umbrella: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.umbrellaworld.co.uk%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F2%2Fsmall_image%2F420x%2F040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f%2Fg%2Fa%2Fgalleria_stained_glass_butterfly_walking_umbrella_1.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.umbrellaworld.co.uk%2Fladies-umbrellas%2Ffavourites%2Fdesigner-umbrella.html&tbnid=Jn7krtylRTpaTM&vet=12ahUKEwiFseO1gI7pAhUMghoKHVtYAjgQMygnegUIARC0Ag..i&docid=SG2pDCsbLDrnQM&w=420&h=420&q=funky%20umbrellas&ved=2ahUKEwiFseO1gI7pAhUMghoKHVtYAjgQMygnegUIARC0Ag


End file.
